


Lean On Me

by icequeen57



Series: Reggie's Family [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Band as Family, Ghosts, Give my boy love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm still Really mean, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Past Child Abuse, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has trama, Team as Family, They are all himbos, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We Die Like Men, himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icequeen57/pseuds/icequeen57
Summary: We know Reggie's parents were always fighting, so here is my take on how Reggie would react to Luke and Alex fighting.You don't have to read the first one, but it gives a little background info, so.
Relationships: Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Reggie's Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954711
Comments: 11
Kudos: 435





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am very mean to this boy, read at your own risk.  
> I also curse a bit, and we see the after effects of Reggie growing up how he did, for more information, see work 1.  
> Also the narrator has turned into a bit of a sarcastic shit, just fyi

They stayed in a dark room for 25 years. 25 years.

Then they met Julie. Julie who could see them when no one else could. Julie who loved music. Julie who made them feel alive again.

Then they found out what Bobby did to their legacy. Reggie still didn’t understand how someone they trusted so much could have fucked them over like that. They were bandmates. They were family.

Then they met Willie and Caleb, and everything went to hell. Reggie thought that when he died, he would stop getting hurt. Boy was he wrong.

The pain progressed until they were all almost destroyed, after playing the Orpheum. They had been prepared to die, to disappear into nothing, well Reggie had been. It wouldn’t have been the first time he faded into the background. But despite it all, Julie had saved them, and she could touch them now.

Everything was great. They were a good team, a good band.

That is not, however, to say everything was always okay.

The day started pretty normal. The boys were practicing something they wanted to play for Julie, while she was at school. The problem was that they just couldn’t get it right. The song was just slightly off, and nothing was working. Tensions were getting a little high. Especially between Luke and Alex.

“If you would just listen to me.”

“I am listening to you Luke, that’s the problem.”

“Oh, so I’m a problem, now am I?”

“That’s not what I said. Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“Hey, guys, let’s take a brea-”

Luke and Alex cut Reggie off with a “Stay out of this.” Well that didn’t work. Reggie, as a rule, was not good at conflict. It was probably because of his parents, but what are you gonna do about it now.

“Maybe if you spent more time practicing, we could get the beat right,” now Luke had done it.

Alex shot up “Oh so now I'm not practicing enough. I’d like to see you try to play the drums and we’ll see how well you do.”

Reggie thought Alex was about to throw his drum sticks at Luke. Reggie could feel his nonexistent pulse start to rise. This was bad. Reggie had never seen them like this before. Sure, they’d fought before, but not like this, not this badly. Reggie hadn’t seen fighting like this since his parents.

Reggie lost track of the conversation until he heard Luke say “Maybe if you spent less time looking for the guy that nearly got us destroyed tha-”

Alex stormed up to Luke “That’s what this is about. Really. Your mad about Willie. I can't believe you right now. I mean after you practically throw yourself at Julie any chance you get, you’re mad at me about Willie.”

“Excuse me!” Luke was raised his voice even more. Reggie really didn’t like this. He knew that Luke and Alex loved each other, if they were nothing else they were brothers. They died together. Reggie didn’t know what he would do if he lost them. It would kill him, pun intended. They were all he had. He tried again to calm them down. If he could just talk to them.

“Hey maybe we ca-”

Luke and Alex barely even glanced at Reggie and yelled “Not now Reggie.”

Reggie flinched.

Luke and Alex froze.

Julie walked in.

“What’s going on in here?” She all but yelled. She was pissed.

Reggie knew they weren’t mad at him, but he felt like they were. Reggie couldn’t explain it, but it hurt.

Reggie started to back away and he popped away before he realized what he was doing. The problem with this was Reggie didn’t have a landing place in mind, so he ended up missing the loft by about a foot. In the span of a few seconds, Reggie had gone from next to Julie to falling from the loft to the ground right behind Alex’s drum set. He probably would have fallen on Alex, but Alex had already moved to yell in Luke’s face.

It was at that point Luke and Alex noticed Julie. She was already running to check on Reggie.

“Reggie are you okay?” She was helping him sit up. Reggie was a little out of it, he thought he hit his head. Ghosts could still get head trauma, who knew. Reggie nodded and Julie turned to look at the other two. “What happened?” Her voice had gone freakishly calm. Luke and Alex still hadn’t moved, but the color had drained from their faces.

Julie helped Reggie stand and Alex started to move. “Let’s get him on the couch.” Alex spoke quickly, and a little sadly. Luke still hadn’t moved.

Julie and Alex managed to maneuver Reggie to the couch. Reggie was hesitant about it, but he was still a little dazed.

“Guys I'm fine. You don’t need to,” Luke cut him off.

“Please.” Reggie stopped, he knew Luke said it, but it didn’t sound like Luke. Luke had never sounded so unsure of himself before, so young. So small. It was the pause Alex and Julie needed to get Reggie to lay down.

“Do you need anything, ice, ibuprofen, can ghosts even take medication?” She trailed off.

“I really am fine,” Reggie cut himself off when he saw the looks from all three of them, “But it would make me feel better if you sat with me.” He was hesitant. Reggie was always the most tactile of the  
band, and since becoming a ghost, he hadn’t really gotten a lot of physical affection. Reggie missed it.

“Of course,” Reggie moved to sit up and Julie sat so his head would be in her lap. From his position he gave Luke and Alex a look.

“Are you coming?”

Luke was still staring at them from across the room, and Alex was just staring at them. Julie gave them a look. Alex moved to the couch and by the time he had gotten settled in with Reggie’s legs in his  
lap they realized Luke had left. Oh ok. That hurt.

It was ten minutes before he came back with a small white bottle and a water. He gave a flustered, “just in case,” and stumbled over to lean against the front of the couch. Reggie moved his hand to place it on Luke’s shoulder. Luke grabbed his hand and they all just sat there for a while. It was nice.

Apparently, Reggie fell asleep at some point, or he disassociated enough that he couldn’t process what was going on around him, because he could hear them talking but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He only vaguely heard Julie saying that she needed answers about what happened. She sounded like an angry mom, but a different angry than what his own mother had been. He could hear Alex say something, but he couldn’t make it out.

He did here Julie say, “If the next words out of your mouth aren’t an explanation, I don’t want to hear it.” Yup, definitely like an angry mom. Reggie didn’t know if she got any answers because Luke started to stroke his hand, and she was also running her hands through his hair, so Reggie could excuse himself for not paying attention.

It was a couple hours later when Julie’s stomach started to growl, that Reggie felt guilty enough to got off her. He shouldn’t have made her stay for so long. Reggie made her leave to get dinner, leaving them in the studio. She said she would be back later and if he needed to talk, she was there for him. Luke moved to sit in the empty space that Julie had left.

Both Luke and Alex knew they messed up. Julie had chewed them out for the fight, and for scaring Reggie, and neither of them blame her. Julie didn’t know Reggie like they did, but she could tell he wasn’t good with fighting. She could speculate why, but she felt like it was invasive. If Reggie wanted her to know, he would tell her.

Luke and Alex knew that they had gone too far when they started yelling at Reggie. When they saw Reggie’s face it was like a smack to the face, or a bullet to the heart. It was at that moment they realized they made Reggie afraid of them. Luke thought the guilt was going to eat them alive.

Alex knew that Reggie wasn’t good with fighting. He knew that all the fighting Reggie’s parents did really did a number on him, so it didn’t surprise him. Confrontation wasn’t apart of Reggie’s personality. He would rather make jokes or flirt his way out of a situation then fight one. He was a lover, not a fighter.

Luke was crying. The kind of silent crying that you couldn’t tell he was crying unless you looked at him. Reggie flinched. Luke couldn’t get it out of his head. Reggie tried to run away from them, and he looked scared. It was like Reggie thought that they would hurt him. Did he think Luke was going to hurt him, was it because of the yelling? Luke wanted to ask but he didn’t know what to say. Reggie was asleep anyway. Luke would do what Reggie needed him to do right now, and if that meant staying still for once in his life than he would.

Alex and Luke knew they would have to have a conversation about this, about the fighting, the reaction, Reggie, but that could wait. For now, they were content to sit on this couch, with Reggie in their laps, and Alex’s hand on Luke’s, being there for him.

That was how Julie found her boys. She threw a blanket over them, maybe they didn’t need it, but it felt right.


End file.
